


Hazy Mornings (Sleeping Beauties)

by Loubrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you left a few marks on me last night," Liam smirked, "and they’re quite a bit painful, to say the least."<br/>Zayn smirked at that, too, and turned so he was chest to chest with Liam.</p><p>"Sorry babe, but you know how I get when I’m having a cock up my arse, especially your big one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Mornings (Sleeping Beauties)

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on my tumblr hugsziall.tumblr.com   
> :) Xxx.

When Liam blinked his eyes open, the first thing he felt was a shooting pain in his back, or better said, the skin on his back. He closed his eyes and exhaled shakily, turning on his side so he didn’t have to feel whatever caused him that pain, he didn’t know how he could have injured his skin like that.  
But when he turned around, he was greeted with a soundly sleeping Zayn, who was snoring softly with his mouth opened a bit.

Liam smiled softly at the sight when it downed on him.

His boyfriend had caused the pain Liam was feeling, he assumed by scratching down his back with his fingernails.

Smirking at the memories of last night, Liam got comfortable in the sheets again before he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer.

The brown haired boy kissed Zayn’s nose, then his cheek and afterwards his lips, making the other boy stir and let out a loud groan.  
Liam only chuckled and continued to pepper his boyfriend’s face with light kisses.

When Zayn was fully awake, he grumpily pushed his boyfriend away and draped the blanket over his head, groaning again. Liam laughed at that and began to tickle Zayn’s sides, getting the other boy to squeal.

"Hey baby," Liam softly spoke, easing the grip Zayn had on the blanket and exposing his face. The raven haired lad only glared at Liam grumpily, an annoying look on his face.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at," he glanced at the clock, "9 in the fucking morning, Liam?"

Liam chuckled again, cupping Zayn’s cheek and kissing him softly, making the other boy sigh against his lips.  
When they pulled away, Zayn’s frown disappeared and he had a bit of a hazy look on his face.

"You know, you left a few marks on me last night," Liam smirked, "and they’re quite a bit painful, to say the least."

Zayn smirked at that, too, and turned so he was chest to chest with Liam.

 

"Sorry babe, but you know how I get when I’m having a cock up my arse, especially your big one."

Liam felt his cock harden at Zayn’s filthy words and leaned in, brushing his nose against his boyfriend’s before kissing him roughly.  
He didn’t wait much before he swiped his tongue over Zayn’s lip, being allowed to enter immediately.

Liam rolled them over so he was on top of Zayn, grinding their naked cocks together. Zayn let out a deep moan, bucking his hips into Liam’s desperately. They pulled away and looked each other deeply in the eyes, clouded with lust and desperate.

"Get your fucking junk in me," Zayn moaned and grit his teeth, closing his eyes and enjoying how Liam was biting at his neck.

"So impatient, so desperate," Liam mumbled with a chuckle, "little slut."

He let his hand travel over Zayn’s torso, down to the boys’ hole.  
Zayn began to kiss and bite Liam’s neck to prevent from moaning too loudly as the other boy traced his rim with one finger.

 

‘’You’re still quite lose baby, think you need prep?” he asked and Zayn quickly shook his head.

"N- no, Liam, ‘m ready f- for your- ah, massive cock," Zayn stuttered out, barely being able to form words.

"Hm," Liam said, pushing his thumb into Zayn’s ass, "I think we need to make sure you’re lose enough."

Zayn started whining and gripped Liam’s arm, not letting go.  
Liam sighed.  
Zayn tended to get like this when he was turned- on, he was bossy, whiny and completely submissive in that state, and Liam knew exactly what to do, then.

"Zayn, sweetie, I don’t wanna hurt your cute little arse. C’mon baby, just a bit," he spoke softly.

Zayn looked at him and bit his lip, letting go of Liam. The other boy pecked his lips softly before making his way down Zayn’s body, stopping when he was faced with Zayn’s hard dick.

Liam gave it a kiss and a lick to the tip, but he actually had other plans.  
He hitched Zayn’s legs over his shoulders and told him to spread his legs a bit, exposing his hole to Liam.

 

Zayn moaned when Liam blew cold air over it, making it clench.  
Liam kissed the pucker before licking a stripe over it, causing his boyffriend to gasp.

"Fuck, Li," he mewled desperately, fisting the sheets tightly.

Liam licked over the hole once again to get it wet, before pointing his tongue and pushing it past the quivering ring.  
He moaned lowly at his boyfriend’s delicious taste, gripping his thighs tightly and thrusting his tongue in and out of Zayn’s ass.

The raven haired boy was whining loudly, trashing around and scratching his nails along his own arms, the pleasure getting too much. Liam noticed Zayn’s struggle, and with a last peck to his asshole, he pulled away and got up again to kiss Zayn.

"Shh, shh baby," he soothed Zayn, running his hands through his hair and kissing his lips lightly. "It’s okay, ‘m gonna fuck you now, okay?"

Zayn took a minute or two to let Liam’s words sink in before nodding frantically, kissing Liam shortly and moaning at the taste of himself.

"P- please Liam, need it, l- love you so much," he babbled and Liam silenced him with a kiss and a nod.  
He took his dick and positioned it at Zayn’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

Zayn’s breath hitched when he felt the burn from the stretch, painful, yet pleasureable. When Liam bottomed out he looked at Zayn, smiling at the blessed-out look his boyfriend had on his face.

"You okay, baby? Can I move?"

Zayn only nodded slowly, hands locked behind Liam’s neck.  
The bigger lad smiled softly before pulling out almost completely and thrusting into Zayn again, creating a steady pace.

"Fuck, you’re so tight baby," Liam moaned out, getting a bit faster, thrusting deeper.

                            

Zayn let a loud moan rip through him when Liam’s cock brushed his prostate, pulling on Liam’s hair lightly.

"R- right there Liam, ugh- fuck!"

"Here, baby?" Liam asked, watching Zayn’s face scrunch up in pleasure, he began to hit that spot again and again.  
“Your spot here, huh babe? Want me to make you come on my cock like this, hitting that spot and not touching your little prick?”

He knew how much Zayn loved dirty talk, he gets so riled up when Liam tells him the filthy things he wants to do to him, and Liam loved the reaction.

"P- please Li, close…," Zayn moaned and Liam deepened his thrusts, making them slower but harder.  
He brushed Zayn’s head out of his forehead and they looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Zayn closed his, gasping out Liam’s name.

And in moments like these, Liam knew why he loved this boy to the moon and back.  
He was fucking perfect.

Liam leaned down to kiss Zayn’s neck, bite at it, suck a few bruises into the skin.

Zayn felt his insides tighten and he told Liam he was close, so was his boyfriend. After a few hard thrusts Zayn came all over himself and Liam, coating their torso’s in white.  
Liam followed soon after, spilling his load into Zayn and collapsing on top of him.

The lay there breathlessly for a moment, before Liam pulled out and lay down beside Zayn, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Zayn smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly, murmuring a “I love you” against his lips.

He fell asleep right after Liam said it back.

 


End file.
